greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Zelius
The Zelius was a species that originated from Zoiliu, whoms civilization and species have long sense died out, the Zelius were a scientific minded species whoms empire once ruled over the Multiverse itself, but faced a slow extinction due to a mutation in their DNA, they then tried to stop this by rewriting their DNA but failed, they preside to give up their great empire down to their most loyal allies, the Edanians. they were preceded by the Wioni Biology The Zelius was a bipedal reptilian species, with four digits on each hand and two large often slited eyes and jaws filled with razor-shape teeth, suggesting to a carnivorous past. like certain reptilian species on earth, females of the Zelius species were the stronger sex while the males were the weakest, however, the males make up for it in terms of intelligence and because of this, the males of the species were often the Educators and Scientists of the Zelius Societies, as a common Edanian saying goes "behind every influential Zelius Priestess and General, their is an equally influential Zelius Father and Scientist". Overall, the Zelius were well known for their incredible intelligence, having developed into a Universe spanning Empire in just under two thousand years, this have made many in their time to say that "a Zelius knows what they are talking about when they tell you something" though, often then not, Zelius also know more then they let on was well. History Government For more Societal and Governmental information, see Zelius Alliance for the most part, the Zelius government are often dominated by a matratical Theocractic Republic in nature, however, despite this, the various religious government still place a high impedance on scientific progress more then any thing else. Although it's not as free as other governments in the multiverse, it still however highly influential when the Zelius ruled. Society Similar to the government, Zelius society was dominated by a matratical theocracy, which puts empances on the roles of Males and Females, Females in charge of government, religion and Military affairs while the Males in charge of raising the young, education and scientific affairs, but it also place empances on scientific research and development just as equally as they do in having a healthy religious life. Culture The Zelius culture was dominated by two things, Religion and Science. Zelius's Religion, as many have regard it as being similar to Islam, but different, similar in the way of gender is concerned but different about it, whereas Islam have made it a normal practice for females to wear head scarves or even full body hejebs, the Zelius has made it a common practice for males to wear something similar to a hejeb, what the Zelius calls a lueki that covers a Male Zelius's head, but, just like Islam, where it depends on where a person is from about how strict it is regarding hejebs, Zelius City-States is the largest determination in regards to luekis strictness. It's Religion in general is considered an 'ever evolving faith' due to the fact that, even with the Zelius being a highly religious species, it's also a highly scientific species as well, and due to this, the Zelius Religion consistently changes it's viewpoints whenever a new scientific law or theory is discovered. it's also highly matractical, with the Females in charge of the largest aspects of society, but, oddly enough, not so in Science and Education, those field is left mainly for the Males. Noteable members * Dr. Coinius Xenius * Dr. Hanil Adjji * General Dolna Zinki * High Priestess Vanil Eukisa Category:Factions Category:Defunct factions Category:Races Category:Extinct Races Category:Elders